


【澈秀】概率波

by onlytobesweet



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:28:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21659803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlytobesweet/pseuds/onlytobesweet
Kudos: 7





	【澈秀】概率波

六月底的时候，崔胜澈大包小包搬进了医院附近的出租屋，房子紧贴着医院后墙，又破又旧的六层小楼被一排梧桐树遮得严严实实，只有一个和医院连通的铁门说明它曾经也是这片高层建筑群的一部分，老家属楼也不赖，总归是在市中心寸土寸金的地段有了个落脚点。

导师让崔胜澈先跟自己在科室里转转学习一段时间。于是崔胜澈领到了一块写着老年病科的胸牌，往白大褂的口袋上一别，还真有了几分医生的样子。

崔胜澈当初一心想读神经内科，最后来了老年病科实属造化弄人，出去一说八成人家还问“啊？还有这么个科室啊”。进来以后他才发现自己真是进了个了不得的科室，这里所有的病人都有在医院最难得的东西：体面。

他跟在老师屁股后面查房，左一个主任，右一个科长，崔胜澈悄悄挪了挪站麻的脚，盘算着自己老了估计是肯定住不进这种病房。不过多大的官其实也没什么所谓，他只是个给量量血压的打杂学生，一圈走下来，官职头衔都被他记得乱成一团，唯独三号床的奶奶让他印象深刻。

奶奶一头白发梳得整整齐齐，也不穿病号服，针织衫的领口缀一串细细的珍珠项链。崔胜澈帮奶奶挽袖子的空当瞥见奶奶随手扣在床上的书，讲物理的，书名七个字，他悄悄在心里叽里咕噜地背了半天，一出病房就还记得“量子”两个字。

老年病科实际上就是干部修养所，患者没什么急病平日医生也清闲，崔胜澈这个小年轻每天查房写病历办出院之余偶尔还得陪聊。奶奶不是他老师的病人，但他总喜欢和奶奶聊天，老人家说话一听就很有涵养。人老了话题大都喜欢围着自家小辈转，崔胜澈很快就知道奶奶有个孙子在国外学艺术，又漂亮又懂事从小就是奶奶的心头肉。

每天查房的时候奶奶都在读那本名字七个字的书，书名太绕了崔胜澈总也记不住，天天都想着明天非得背过来不行。突然有一天，奶奶不看书了，她在国外的宝贝孙子回来了。

年轻男人和管床医生交谈的时候崔胜澈正好坐在办公室敲电脑，他心想不愧是搞艺术的，洪知秀，从名字就透着一股书卷气。什么样的病房也无聊的好像监狱，洪知秀却几乎天天来，从早待到晚，比崔胜澈这个上班的还到位。崔胜澈有时候早上能看见他在窗边就着阳光给奶奶扎头发，白日里两人偶尔轻声细语的聊天，不说话各人捧着一本书也能坐上一下午。

崔胜澈在病房间穿梭的时候经常能看见洪知秀站在走廊尽头的玻璃幕墙那，一站就是好久，他们科室和医院里大多数科室都不一样，能住进来的人都不愁钱，自然也就少去许多烦恼，困顿的家属也算是少见的光景。踌躇了许久，崔胜澈手揣在口袋里把听诊器的橡胶管捏扁又复原，终于忍不住走上前和洪知秀搭话，“奶奶状态挺好的，每天都打扮得很精致，没事就看看书”。洪知秀也不怪他这个半吊子学生的莽撞，温温柔柔地向他道谢，崔胜澈暗自在心里骂自己多事，不敢盯着洪知秀的脸看，一边说话一边偷偷去瞄他玻璃上的倒影。

偏偏凑巧了，三号床的管床医生有事要去外地出差一段时间，奶奶被分给了崔胜澈的导师负责。崔胜澈一边看新病人的病历一边和老师说自己闹的笑话：“三号床的奶奶总看的那本书太深奥了，书名我到现在也没记住，讲什么量子物理的”，老师说“物理？对，她以前是大学的物理教授。可惜她得的是阿尔兹海默病，按照她目前的评分，她应该已经看不懂那么专业的书了……”。崔胜澈摁鼠标的手停住了，“看不懂了？”，“唉，老年痴呆的病人很多都这样，不想让别人知道自己的病情，就努力扮演一个正常人”。

一辈子教书育人的知识分子再也看不懂书了，真是天大的讽刺，一股热意冲得崔胜澈鼻子酸痛，他到底都和洪知秀说了什么混账话。老师一走他肩膀垮下来，整个人滑到椅子里，原来再高级的病房也留不住为人的体面，崔胜澈又想到了洪知秀和奶奶一起看书的场景，他总是用那双明媚的眸子抚过奶奶佝偻的脊背，却从来不问她为什么一页看这么久。

从那以后崔胜澈就有意无意地躲着洪知秀，不过是病人家属和研究生的关系，崔胜澈没想到能在科室以外的地方遇到他。彼时他睡乱的头发还没压下去，牛仔裤的裤脚胡乱堆在帆布鞋上，想着要去医院对面的小饭馆炒两个菜。洪知秀和他在那扇老旧铁门前遇上了，崔胜澈第一反应是难过，大男孩表情怯怯的，嘴唇开合了几次也没组织出一句话来，洪知秀也不戳破他的别扭，只是问他去哪。

崔胜澈也不知道最后为什么变成了和洪知秀面对面坐在小饭馆油津津的桌子旁点菜，公子哥美其名曰体验医院周围环境，捧了菜单仔细的瞧倒也不显得突兀。比起从前崔胜澈更喜欢现在的洪知秀，身上沾了烟火味，不像病房里，彬彬有礼却少了点人气儿。“对不起，一开始我不知道奶奶得的是阿尔兹海默病”，这句快要烂在肚子里的道歉终于还是被崔胜澈说了出来，洪知秀还是笑，眼睛弯起来像上弦月，“没关系，你和我讲讲奶奶都是怎么说我的”。

教科书上说“阿尔兹海默病是一组病因未明的原发性退行性脑变性疾病，病程缓慢且不可逆，尚无特效药可逆转认知功能受损或有效阻止病情进展”。那些关于洪知秀的记忆不知道还能在奶奶脑海里存留多久，过去的一切都在疯狂褪色消逝，崔胜澈有幸拾得了一些宝贵碎片，隔着桌子和它们的原主人分享，这种感觉实在奇妙，好像参与进了另一个人的人生。洪知秀和他讲自己离开奶奶之后的故事，讲他中断了学业回来想在奶奶还能清醒的时间里多陪陪她。

这座城市的雨总是在人猝不及防的时候到来，连绵不绝又摧心折骨，洪知秀和崔胜澈被困在了小饭馆的屋檐下面，“医院也太难停车了，我没开车来”，崔胜澈估计着这个雨势跑到地铁站也不太现实，“要不去我那凑合一下，就在医院后面的家属楼”。不知道是谁先迈出的第一步，莫名其妙的好像开启了青春片般的剧情，两个人在大雨里狂奔，崔胜澈拉住了洪知秀的手，全身皮肤被雨水打的冰凉，只有手心是温热的，他们穿过一栋栋住院楼，一直跑到那排梧桐树底下去。

崔胜澈带他摸黑穿过狭窄的楼道，进到自己那间小小的出租屋里，两个人坐在门口的地板上喘息，雨水留下来积成一滩，洪知秀的衣服贴在身上，单薄得令人心惊。等两人把满身狼狈收拾好已经很晚了，崔胜澈坚持要自己打地铺，灯一关整间屋子里只有空调运行的嗡鸣声和窗外的雨声交织在一起。洪知秀呼吸平稳好像睡着了，过了很久他轻轻的说“这种病可能遗传的，或许有一天我也会忘了奶奶”。

崔胜澈想到自己做实验时遇到的一只不太一样的小鼠，当别的小鼠都已经能记住水迷宫的路的时候它还是在原地打转，越转越迷茫越转越绝望，累到脱力的小鼠在水里挣扎起来，水花溅到旁观的崔胜澈脸上。突然它不动了，静静地往水下沉，崔胜澈猛然惊醒，抹了把脸，把它从水里捞了上来。

他在黑暗里翻了个身，盯着洪知秀的眼睛，“我不会忘了你”。雨声越发响亮，洪知秀伸出一条胳膊到床下去，用指腹轻轻触了触崔胜澈高耸的眉骨，“谢谢你”。

第二天并没有雨过天晴，崔胜澈继续像往常一样在办公室写病历，只是经常会想起眉骨上微凉的触感。这场雨持续了很久，整个城市都笼上了一层阴郁的雾气，在崔胜澈等来雨停之前，老师说三号床要出院了。

一下子来了许多人帮着忙前忙后的收拾，崔胜澈躲在屋里办手续，心里堵得慌，说不上来的难受。“砰砰”，门被扣响了，洪知秀抱着一本书走进来，“这本我奶奶一直在看的书送给你，这是她在大学里教书的教材”，崔胜澈低头去看那七个字的书名，视线却被悄悄蓄积的眼泪搞得一片模糊，他把嘴角抿成一条僵硬的线，咬着牙从喉咙里挤出一句“谢谢你”。洪知秀的皮鞋敲打地面的声音听不见了，崔胜澈把书抱在怀里，坚硬的棱角硌得他掌心发痛也不肯懈力。

————————————————————

九月份以后崔胜澈就不常去科室了，大部分时间都泡在实验室里，窗外天都黑了他还在看文献看得头昏脑涨。扣在桌面上的手机救命般震动起来，崔胜澈摁下绿色接听键，洪知秀清亮的声音瞬间填满了思绪：“你怎么还没下班，我在科室门口，今晚有时间一起吃饭吗”。


End file.
